


Relief

by AlphaDork



Category: Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: Dildos, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Hot Tub, Massage, Sex, Sex Talk, Sex Toys, Smut, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 15:39:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13550382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaDork/pseuds/AlphaDork
Summary: After stressful weeks Taylor needs some relief and that's exactly what Karlie is going to give her.





	Relief

A heavy rain was falling on New York as the storm coming from the sea slowly approached the city. The crowded streets were still filled with men and women who roamed through them in colourful raincoats, despite of the water that was starting to invade the sidewalks. 

Taylor carried on walking towards home, her feet sore because of the high heels she had been wearing for an interview and silently cursing against the cold rain that was soaking her black hoodie. Honestly the hoodie was perfect to conceal herself from the paparazzi, who were hunting her down all across the city, but now it was wet, cold and sticky against the naked skin of her back and the girl would have done anything to just have a nice, warm sweatshirt instead. 

After a long fifteen minutes of walking she finally got to her hotel, where swiftly she walked across the hall barely greeting the receptionist, who probably couldn't even recognize her dressed as she was.

Without stopping she headed towards the elevator, where, once she was in, she typed the personal code to go up to her flat, which took a whole floor of the building.

While the elevator started moving Taylor noticed her reflection in the golden mirror walls surrounding her: the sleek white dress she had worn during the interview was coming out from under the old hoodie covering her up to her knees, the hood also hid part of her face while the other part was covered with messy blonde hair. She looked devastated, she felt devastated.

The girl felt as she was about to crawl on the floor and cry. She wasn't sad, she was just tired, so tired that her mind couldn't even bear it. She just wanted to close her eyes for five seconds without cameras flashing or without having to think about concerts, sells and rumours. She just wanted to be a normal girl, even if only for a few hours.

When the elevator finally reached the selected floor and the doors opened Taylor dragged herself out of it barefoot, the high heels now in her hands. The moment she raised her head to take of the hood her gaze met with Karlie's, who stood next to the couch wearing a pair of comfy grey trousers and a practical white t-shirt.

I love that damn shirt.

Without thinking Taylor tired to fix her hair and straighten out herself as best as she could, even if every single one of her muscles was screaming to just dive on the couch that was now separating the two girls.

Karlie checked her out while raising an eyebrow.

"You don't have to fake with me. I can see you're in pain."

The singer stayed put, not changing her posture as she took off the damped hoodie, staying in nothing but the soaked summer dress that exposed her bare back in the crispy air of the room.

"Karlie, I'm fine." 

"If you were just a little bit more stressed your muscles would snap." commented the model as the older girl placed her shoes on the floor.

"I'm fine, I'm just tired." replied Taylor but Karlie kept looking at her not having any of it.

"... and stressed." she then added rolling her eyes.

"Ok, fine. I'm exhausted, happy now?" 

"Was it so hard to admit?" asked gently the younger girl smiling at her.

"Karlie, you know..."

"I know, I know. You are Taylor Swift, the greatest singer of this century." continued Karlie walking towards her.

"But you have been Taylor Swift all day, you can stop now. You have finished the tour, the interview, everything. It's just me and you now, no paparazzi or managers or anyone. You're just Tay right now, you can relax."

Taylor took a big breath and smiled.

"I'm not sure I'm really good at that."

"I know, that's why I had been planning on something for a while." admitted Karlie smirking at her as she already started to feel warmer. In the meantime the storm had reached New York and the rain and the lightings were starting to fight in the sky outside of the enormous windows of the penthouse that gave on the city.

"Trust me." Added the model offering her a hand.

"I trust you." 

"Good, come then." smiled Karlie leading her into their bedroom, but the model didn't stop there. Instead she walked past their king size bed and entered the bathroom. As soon as they got in Taylor noticed the stains of vapor on the mirrors and windows and understood that Karlie had already prepared a hot bath for her. The marble tub gave on another wall window, where outside the city was slowly disappearing into the storm as the sun dive past the horizon.

The water was as hot as she liked it and Taylor couldn't wait to dive herself in there and finally remove the cold that the walk in the rain seemed to have put in her bones. Karlie made a quick work of her dress leaving her in nothing but her lacey white bra and matching panties as she run her hands along the other girl's back. Hand left hand stopped onto the bra clip.

"I can do it by myself." whispered Taylor 

"Shhh." whispered Karlie in her ear as she gently kissed the older girl's neck.

Taylor gulped, closing her eyes and letting the model open her bra clip and remove it. The garment fell on the ground followed by Karlie, who now on her knees, removed Taylor's slip making them slide down her legs. When the underwear was pooled around the singer ankles Karlie stood up and offered Taylor a hand to help her get in the tub.

Taylor hold onto it and lift her sore legs, the water was boiling hot, too hot for most of the people, but not for her. She loved that initial burn that later turns into numbness and how her pressure would have become lower making her feel nothing but her breath and her heartbeats. Karlie smiled at her relaxed expression as she dipped in completely in the water, it had been months since the last time she had seen Taylor so relaxed.

A few minutes passed before the older girl reopened her light blue eyes, studying Karlie expression as the model sat beside the bath.

"Would you like to join me?" she asked biting her lip.

"If you want me."

"Of course! Come in or the water will become cold." replied Taylor lifting up on her elbows.

"Are you planning on staying long in there?" joked Karlie making Taylor blush.

"No? I mean no, if you want I can... I can get out, I..." the older girl mumbled rising up to her breasts.

"Tay, I was joking." Karlie passed her hand through her wet blonde hair.

"This is all for you, don't worry." Taylor looked confused and her cheeks were still red as her lipstick.

"You didn't have to do all this." whispered the girl looking at the burning candles all around the enormous tub.

"You could have a bath too."

"Are you saying that I smell?" asked Karlie laughing.

"Karlieeee." whined Taylor as she shook her head making the model beside her laugh even more.

The younger girl took one of Taylor's hands between hers.

"If you want me, I'll have a bath with you. If you don't, if you want the tub all for yourself and relax, I'm not going to feel hurt about it. You had a hard day, a hard month, you deserve a night just for you." Karlie explained searching for understanding in the singer's gaze.

"I want you in here with me." Taylor didn't hesitate, looking at the model directly into her deep green eyes. Karlie nodded and smiled as she stood up to remove her clothes. Once the shirt and the baggy trousers were gone, Taylor noticed with surprise that the younger girl wasn't wearing any underwear underneath. 

Karlie golden skin looked like it was shining on his own, as if she was a goodness just standing in her bathroom and Taylor couldn't wait to feel that divine warm skin against her own.

"Move forward." whispered the young goddess and Taylor obeyed, sliding so that the model could squeeze herself in between her and the tub. Karlie put her legs around Taylor's midsection and as the girl didn't seem to do it by herself she put her hands on the singer's shoulders and brought her towards herself so that the older girl could lay on her chest.

"Relax." whispered Karlie in her ear.

"I'm relaxing." replied Taylor closing her eyes, Karlie smiled as she hugged the girl tighter.

"You're not going to crush me, let it go." added the model as she kissed the older girl's soaked blonde hair.

Taylor took a deep breath and moved her weight against the blonde's chest, still slightly worried about making Karlie uncomfortable. However she had to admit that she loved being held like that by the taller girl and that it was hard to focus on anything else while she was feeling Karlie's nipples scaping along her back.

Karlie hands started moving, initially just along her arms, causing small ripples in the clear water surrounding them, then they slid up to her waist and carried on till they reached her breasts. The model gently groped them, barely containing her excitement, and passed her thumps across the other woman's nipples before carrying on with her massage.

Taylor gasped and kept relaxing under Karlie's magical touch as the model's hands delicately brought away all of her pain and stress, melting her sore muscles while the young singer slowly let herself go. There was some kind of magic in being touched like that, being held by the woman she loved, feeling her strong arms all over her body as the younger woman took care of her.

Taylor could also hear the storm that was raging outside, the angry rain drops that were hitting on the large windows of the bathroom and the even larger ones of the bedroom across the hall. The night had fall above New York and the darkness of the sky was only broken by lightnings and neon lights.

After what felt like hours Karlie offered her to wash her hair, which had recently grown past her shoulders.

"You don't have to." replied shyly Taylor as she played with her hands in the water.

"I want to." whispered the younger woman in her ear as she passed a finger along her spine making Taylor arch back in the touch.

"Move forward." she added and Taylor immediately obeyed leaving a bit of space in between their bodies.

"You know that I'm able to wash my own hair right?" giggled the blonde as Karlie stretched to reach the shampoo bottle.

"I know that Tay. I'm doing this because I want to. I want to take care of you as you did for me, just look at this fancy home you bought for us! I just want to spoil you a bit, but of course if you don't like it I will stop immediately." explained the model as she rested her chin on Taylor's shoulder.

"Let me do this for you." She whispered kissing the singer's neck. Karlie knew how it was hard for Taylor to let others do things for her, how fame had brought her on standing on her own two feet and how she build a tough, solid wall to protect herself from the media and the hate, but she also knew how much, after months of concerts and runaways, they both needed this.

"Okay." replied softly Taylor leaning into her touch, "I trust you."

"Let's start with getting you wet then." Karlie said joyfully only realising what she had said after Taylor's cheek had turned red.

"Your hair. I meant your hair." Stuttered the model as Taylor smile seductively at her over her shoulder.

"There will be time for that later." Added the model while passing her hand through the older girl's blonde locks.

Once the hair was completely soaked, Karlie filled up her hands with soap and started massaging it into Taylor's scalp obtaining soft moans from the girl in front of her. Since the singer seemed to enjoy this Karlie took her time delicately passing her fingers behind the singer's ears and down through her baby hair above her neck. Her fingers were starting to tingle when she gently asked Taylor to move forward and help her remove all of the shampoo with the shower head.

Finished that, Karlie stretched to reach for the soap and, before Taylor could protest, she started massaging it over the singer's shoulder and back. Taylor moaned, her back arching into the model's touch as the younger woman started caressing her shoulder blades and collarbones with a soft sponge.

Karlie passed the sponge along the girl's arm and then gently over her breast and abdomen, passing across the singer's navel and stopping in between her thighs. The younger girl was tempted to turn the nice bath into something else, but as she had said before there was time later for that, so she gently passed the sponge across the singer's most intimate parts and kept going along her toned legs.

Once she was finished Taylor changed her position, sitting on the other side of the tub across from her. Karlie quickly washed her body with her favourite body lotion, a cream and coconut one, paying attention to not wet her hair which she was keeping in a high bun above her head.

"Sure that you don't want any help?" said Taylor as her eyes darkened looking over at Karlie's naked body.

"I'm sure, but don't worry Swift I'm not done with you." Replied the model as she washed away the last trails of soap from her chest.

Taylor smiled and waited on her side of the tub, when Karlie finished the water was starting to get cold. The model got out first, and immediately took two fresh, white towels from the radiator. Karlie wrapped one around herself and handed the other to a still dripping Taylor. Quickly they both got dried and walked hand in hand into the bedroom next to them.

The bedroom was silent, clearly Meredith and Olivia were still sleeping in the living room, and the large queen size bed was lighted up by the small sphere lamps on the night tables and the city lights coming from the large wall window. Taylor was about to get their pyjamas from their wardrobe when Karlie stopped her.

"Not yet, lay down." She explained hinting towards the bed with her head. Taylor looked at her rising her brow, but of all the things she wouldn't have complained about this. The singer walked towards the bed and as naked as she had been in the tub she sat on it, resting her back against the headboard.

In the meantime Karlie had been looking through her wardrobe and had came out of it wearing a pair on black Calvin Klein boxers and a tight black tank top she used as jammies.

"On your belly." Ordered Karlie taking a small bottle out of her night stand's drawer. Taylor raised a brow again, a mischievous grin appearing on her lips as she obeyed lying down on the bed.

"Should I ask for a safe word?" she asked giggling.

"Not for now." Joked Karlie pushing her down on the bed.

Taylor smiled back and laid down as asked, resting her head on one on the big white pillows.

"What is it?" she asked hinting at the bottle Karlie was holding in her hands.

"Oil." Replied the blonde kneeling beside her as she passed an oiled hand in between her shoulder blades.

"Hmm." Taylor moaned relaxing in the gentle touch.

Karlie smiled and rose on her knees just to sit over Taylor's lower back, her legs wrapped around the still naked older girl's waist. The model collected Taylor's hair in a bun and secure them on top of the singer's head so that the oil wouldn't get them dirty, once she finished she kissed the older girl's shoulder.

Karlie rose back and poured the oil in her hands staring to massage Taylor's back, starting from her shoulders to then slide all along her spine down until her tail bone. The model kept massaging the soft skin and tense muscles beneath until Taylor's back was completely covered in oil, she then proceeded at massaging the woman's thin arms.

Once she was finished with that she passed to Taylor's neck and as soon as her fingers started working the singer beneath her started moaning, her groans directly vibrating into Karlie's centre. Wearing a smug on her lips the model kept massaging the older girl's neck obtaining more and more sobs of pleasure.

"That's really hot Tay." She whispered not too far from the singer's ears.

"Shut up." Giggled Taylor hiding her flushed cheeks.

"No really." Replied Karlie biting her lip and pushing her breasts against the older girl's back.

Taylor moaned in reply and unconsciously moved her hip towards the model centre. The younger girl replied by kissing the singer's neck, her tongue passing over the girl's collar bones and her hips pushing her down in the mattress. 

Taylor sobbed clearly wanting more, but after a small peck on her shoulder Karlie went back to her massage. She started from the singer's lower back and kept going down her infinite smooth legs taking her time appreciating the view she got kneeling in between them. 

Once she completely relaxed the older girl's calf muscles the model climb with her hands back in between Taylor's thighs almost reaching her most sensitive parts. Taylor hold her breath waiting for her touch. 

Karlie slowly brought her fingers to the girl's outer lips feeling them already wet and she was sure it wasn't for the oil on her hands. The model passed her fingers without putting any pressure just wanting to feel Taylor smooth delicate skin. Karlie kept moving her fingers up and down, hearing Taylor's breath becoming more rapid and uneven as the woman dived her head into the pillows. 

Karlie pushed a little bit more making her fingers meet the pulsing centre from where all of that wetness was coming. Taylor took a deeper breath pushing her pelvis towards her hand with impatience, but Karlie refused to penetrate her yet, just moving her middle finger in small tiny circles.

Under her she could feel Taylor going crazy, the need to feel her lover's fingers inside of her taking over. She was soaked and she knew how easily Karlie's finger could slip inside her, her hips seemed to live on their own, frenetically pushing against Karlie's hand and the mattress in search of any kind of friction. 

Having pity of her lover Karlie gently pushed her middle finger inside of her, already feeling the older woman's inner muscles tightening around her. The model started pumping her finger without getting out and pressing her digit on the girl's inners wall.

Taylor was moaning when Karlie shoved in a second finger transforming her moan in a surprised guttural sound as her body adjusted. Karlie kept pumping in and out, her movements becoming more erratic as she placed herself on top of Taylor.

"Karlie." Whispered Taylor in between sobs.

The model replied by pushing harder, her knuckles disappearing into the girl.

"God. Yes, please keep going." Stuttered the blonde moaning again. Her words were starting to get unclear but Karlie could sometimes recognize a fuck or yes in them, but mostly her name.

Karlie kept pushing her fingers in the other woman's pussy, but unable to get deeper she shoved a third finger inside of her feeling Taylor's wall flatter around her adjusting. The singer sobbed, her pelvis pushing against her hand trying to bring her as deep as possible inside of her.

With her free hand Karlie caressed Taylor's back, her nails scratching into it till reaching the girl ass which the model eagerly squeezed. Taylor breath grew even more erratic as she pushed her body towards the bed, her clit pulsing for being neglected.

Seeing her inconvenience Karlie wrap her free arm around the girl's hip and started playing with her clit, rubbing it in between her digits.

The model knew that those had been stressing weeks for Taylor and she knew how tired and tense her body must had been after months of concerts and tours, especially without the chance so see each other if not in public. But even knowing that Karlie was surprised about how easily Taylor had turned into a mess of moans and contracting muscles. And she was even more surprised when the singer, not even a minute later, let herself go into a blissful orgasm, her head dived into the pillows and her inner muscles squeezing the model's fingers inside of her.

Even if strong the orgasm was too short to be satisfying, but anyway it left Taylor without breath in her lungs and without strength in her muscles, leaving her exhausted as Karlie gently slipped out of her.

The model stood up as she sucked her fingers one by one in her mouth, the taste of Taylor hitting her tongue. She could feel her centre pulsing in between her legs, her clit begging her to be touched, but that night was for Taylor, not her and it wasn't in her plans to stop the girl at one orgasm. 

While the singer was getting some rest Karlie took a pillow and put it under the girl's pelvis, Taylor let her without complain, barely opening her bright blue eyes. After that Karlie stood again and walked towards the wardrobe and, once she opened it, she started looking for something in the lower drawers. 

By the time she had adjusted the black straps around her waist and legs Taylor had regained the ability of speaking 

"What are you doing?" she mumbled.

Karlie gave a last tug at the belt and walked towards the bed before kneeling on it, bringing her mouth near Taylor's ear.

"Do you remember the toy that you have used on me before you left for Europe? The one I was never having enough of?" she whispered making sure that the large dildo in between her legs wasn't touching Taylor, she still wanted to keep a bit of mystery.

Taylor gulped nodding slowly.

"Well I think it's your turn now." Whispered the model kissing the singer's neck.

Taylor bit her lip holding back a moan.

"You want to fuck me?" asked innocently the older blonde girl.

"Yes." Replied Karlie holding back the excitement.

"Yes, I want to fuck you till you won't be able to stand. It's fine for you?"

Taylor nodded in the pillows, her bright blue eyes now darkened by lust.

"Yes." She sobbed her breathing getting already uneven. 

"Okay." Whispered Karlie sitting back on her own legs in between the singer's legs.

The model looked down at the realistic silicone dildo attached to her: the small part was already inside of her stretching her a little bit more than two fingers would and the bigger, longer part was ready to be used on the queen of pop laying in front of her. Karlie took the fake cock in her hand and caressed Taylor's inner thigh with it, when she moved it away the tip was already glistening with the older girl's excitement. The woman smiled, knowing that she wouldn't have need any lube.

Karlie used her hand to align the tip of her cock with Taylor's entrance and without waring she pushed inside making the tip disappear inside of the girl.

Taylor moaned with pleasure and did her best to not withdraw her pelvis towards Karlie and impale herself.

"Tell me if I have to stop." Whispered the model, but the singer didn't seem to hear her "Taylor?"

"Don't you dare stop." Growled back the older girl her hips slightly moving backwards.

Karlie smiled pushing forward and even if the dildo was wider than her three fingers had been, it slid in without any trouble. The model only stopped when the fake cock had completely disappeared inside of the older woman and their warm skin came in contact. 

They both took a deep breath as Karlie stilled herself letting Taylor adjust at the new presence inside of her as she gently caressed her back.

"How are you feeling?" she asked kissing her shoulders and impatient to start moving again.

"It's different, but a good different." Replied Taylor shaking 

"Just go slow." She sobbed feeling already filled up.

"Of course." 

Karlie slowly got out till the tip just to shove herself beck into the other woman's pussy a second later. She loved how Taylor outer lips opened up to her and how the cock easily slid in, as the woman was trying to keep her inside.

The model moved her pelvis, slightly changing the angle of the penetration so that the tip of the dildo could hit Taylor's front wall as she knew the singer liked it. Taylor moaned in pleasure appreciating the change.

Karlie started pushing harder, keeping a steady and regular pace so that Taylor could get adjust at how deep she was pushing and at the sensation of fullness that was probably taking over her, but the singer seemed to have other plans.

"More." She sobbed against the sheets and voice changed by lust.

"Faster." She added sounding out of breath.

Karlie nodded in her shoulders and rose on her knees to remove her tank top, she wanted to feel Taylor's skin against her own. One she did that she laid back on the other girl kissing her shoulder blades. Taylor's skin was warm, soft and it also smelled of the vanilla oil they had used before invading Karlie lungs who smiled into her neck.

The model understood why it was Taylor's favourite position when it was her wearing the strap on, the new position not only made her in complete charge, but it also gave her some relief putting some pressure on her neglected clit.

The model hadn't been touched or hadn't touched herself all night long, not getting any relief beside the pressure she was now getting by pressing against Taylor's back, but even so she could feel that if she would have started rutting against the older girl's back in that position she would have come in less than a minute.

Karlie couldn't remember another time when she had been so wet from just touching someone else. Taylor had always been extremely generous in bed, always focused on Karlie's pleasure that the model had never thought how hot it would have been to have the older woman completely wrapped around her finger becoming a blissful mess.

Every sound that Taylor realised made Karlie feel butterflies in her lower belly and every time the blonde looked at her over her own shoulder, with her eyes filled with lust and pleasure, the model could feel her excitement pooling into her boxers. Restraining herself from bringing her hand in between her thighs the model started rutting into the girl under her, her chest pressing into the woman's back as Taylor kept sobbing of pleasure.

Karlie didn't want to put all of her weight on the older girl, but her arms were starting to give in. She went back on her knees, kneeling between the other woman legs and with her tired arms she brought her hands on Taylor's hips moving them closer to her midsection. 

Initially Taylor moaned in discomfort, feeling the loss of the model warm skin on her back, but as soon as Karlie started moving the pelvis her moans became of pleasure and she started sobbing speaking indistinct words as Karlie kept fucking her.

The model speed up her beat trying to bring Taylor closer to another orgasm even if her muscles were starting to hurt, especially her arms with which she was lifting the singer's small pelvis. Taylor's breath was becoming uneven and her moans were sharp wen Karlie slowed down focusing of the depth of her thrusts rather than the speed. Initially Taylor looked over her in confusion, then her hips started moving on their own meeting Karlie's thrusts trying to bring the toy even deeper inside her.

By the seventh thrust Taylor was covered in sweat and her moaned kept being broken by her own breath as if her throat was being ripped out by the intensity of her pleasure.

Just another thrust and even her body start getting out of her control as she shivered and shake while her hips kept bucking into the toy in between Karlie's thighs.

"Is okay." Said Karlie caressing her back, feeling the girl's muscles tense.

"I'm here love." She added as she brought her hand under the singer reaching her sensitive clit and started toying with it. She started gently following the pace of her pelvis, slowly building Taylor's next orgasm, but when she felt the girl ready she started speeding up her thrusts and even her work on the pulsing nub became rougher.

"Like that, yes you're a good girl. Come for me now." Whispered the model as she rutted into the moaning girl beneath her.

"Yes, God, you're so good." Taylor mumbled unclearly before her throat tore apart as she released the highest moan of the evening. She bit into one on the pillows as her body tensed and relaxed washed over by pleasure and her hands grasped uselessly into the sheets. 

The orgasm last for almost ten seconds during which Taylor's world was nothing but pure pleasure and Karlie's weight and breath on her shoulder. When she opened her eyes again her body felt like water and all she could feel was Karlie slowly slipping out of her.

The model stood smiling, if she hadn't heard Taylor's indistinct mumbling she would have thought that the girl had passed out. The woman made a quick work of the straps around her waist and once the toy was out of her she put it on the desk near the window, ready to be washed. 

Karlie walked back to the bed where, after she sat, she gently rolled Taylor over so the singer could finally lay on her back. She also put a pillow under the older girl head and kissed her forehead smiling. Taylor's hair was a mess and the strands that weren't pointing around were stuck to her face by the sweat. 

Karlie laid beside her, her arms around her shoulder so that Taylor could use her as a pillow, their eyes closed so that they could only hear each other's breath. It was only after a couple of minutes that Karlie noticed Taylor's hand going up and down her belly.

"What about you?" asked the singer biting her own lower lip.

Karlie raised her shoulder "Don't worry, I'm okay. Sleep babe." Replied the model ignoring the pulsing in between her legs, Taylor was probably tired after that orgasm.

"You're soaked." Whispered Taylor feeling her through her briefs.

"You can use me." She added whispering into the model's ear as she brought her still naked body against Karlie's.

Karlie raised her brow confused but Taylor smiled back at her hinting towards her leg. Taylor's smile was tired but Karlie could still see lust in her eyes.

"I know that you want too." Continued Taylor.

"Or use my fingers. I like to watch." admit the singer as she passed her fingers along Karlie's inner thighs.

The model smiled back and nodded, how to say no after all when her clit and inner walls were still begging for relief. Karlie stood up and remove her ruined briefs, already turned on just for the bite of the colder air on her most delicate parts. She went back on the bed and positioned herself on top of the singer's thigh, only that single touch already made her moan. Under her Taylor bit her red lips, her blue eyes dilated with excitement and darkened by lust. 

Karlie got turned on by the view alone and started moving against Taylor's leg, easily sliding thanks to her own cum. The model went up along the other girl's legs till she reached the singer's hipbone and there finally felt the pressure and pleasure she was looking for. Her clit was pulsing and she could start to feel her orgasm building up.

She kept moving her hips against the other woman's leg, one of her hands grabbing into the sheets as she could feel her breath growing uneven. Outside the storm was still raging above the city, but all she could hear were her own moans and the sounds of sex coming from beneath her.

Karlie was reaching a blissful heaven when she looked for Taylor's hand and brought it in between her thighs as Taylor had offered it before. Even the older girl moaned as she dipped her fingers inside her gently resting her palm above the model's clit pressing into it. 

With a last look at Taylor's naked body, her full breast and her pink erected nipples, Karlie came, her moan above the thunders coming from the outside. Her body was out of her control as all she could feel were Taylor's fingers digging into her. The model threw back her head swearing and moaning from the deep waves of pleasure as she could feel Taylor free hands on her lower back.

Once she was finished the model let herself fall back into Taylor's arms where the singer held her close as they both rest under the warm grey blankets. She was still out of breath but that didn't keep her from reaching to Taylor's hand and bring it to her mouth, where one by one she sucked cleaned the older girl fingers.

Taylor released a guttural sound and Karlie got surprised by still seeing lust in her darkened eyes. Looking at Taylor the model noticed that she seemed even more awake that she had been before and her pupils were full blown: the woman was ready for another round and probably Karlie's knee in between her thighs wasn't helping.

"You weren't joking when you said you enjoyed watching." She stated passing a finger along the older girl's lower lip.

Taylor blushed but she hadn't time to answer that Karlie was already kissing her, her tongue fighting against the singer's lips to get inside. Taylor opened her mouth with a moan and felt a new wave of pleasure fill her lower belly as Karlie bit her lip and shoved her tongue inside her.

"It this want you want? You want to be fucked even by my tongue?" she asked kissing the woman's neck and tracing her collarbones with her tongue.

"My cock wasn't enough for you?" she asked again biting hard enough to leave a bruise.

Taylor blushed like a little girl, but Karlie kept kissing her neck and shoulders.

"Please..." Taylor whimpered 

"Please I want your tongue, please Karlie." Begged the singer as her neck slowly became covered in bruises.

"Okay then." Replied the model smiling into her neck.

The younger girl started from kissing her neck, her tongue sliding along the singer's collar bone till she reached her breasts. Karlie kissed the girl pink areolas to then focus on her perky nipples which she sucked and licked and even gently bit obtaining a hot sob from the older girl. The model then slid down along Taylor's ribs leaving soft marks with her tongue and teeth. Karlie took her time licking up the remains of her own cum from the girl's hipbone and then dive herself in between the woman thighs.

Once with her head in front of her lover's centre Karlie couldn't resist longer and started licking the girl's wetness from her outer lips. A couple of minutes of this and Taylor was already begging her to penetrate her, her hips bucking into her mouth. The model smiled and after the umpteenth please she shoved her tongue into Taylor's tight hole. 

Her tongue couldn't reach as deep as she would have liked, but the taste of Taylor and her cum sliding down her throat was enough to make her go crazy.

Soon she found herself held in an iron grip by Taylor's infinite legs, which were tensing around her while the girl reached her third orgasm. The model kept up with her pace swallowing everything Taylor gave her and within a minute the singer was coming again, another moan erupting from her throat as she released Karlie's head.

The model licked everything, cleaning up her lover from her own mess and once she was down she sat up cleaning her own mouth with her forearm. Taylor laid in front of her in complete peace as she looked over her with tired light blue eyes, smiling.

The model went up Taylor's body, leaving a few kisses along her way and once she reached her head she gently kissed her with a smile on her lips.

Karlie stretched to reach the scattered blankets and covered both of them before resting beside Taylor, offering her chest as a pillow. The older girl accepted the offer resting on her and softly kissing her neck.

"I love you." She whispered as her eyes started to close.

"I love you too Tay, goodnight." Karlie whispered back kissing her forehead.

The model yawned and with her last coherent thoughts she turned off the lights on her bedside table and then quickly drifted into sleep. 


End file.
